


Addiction

by nyghtmare



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Public Sex, unhealthy relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtmare/pseuds/nyghtmare
Summary: Rhys has a problem by the name of Katagawa jr, a habit he just can't seem to break.





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I wrote a thing while I was supposed to be writing a paper XD  
Hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment or a kudo and let me know!

Rhys knew they needed to stop meeting like this as he pressed Katagawa back against the wall, his flesh hand planted firmly against the steel beside the man’s head while his metal one held tight to a pale thigh, supporting Katagawa’s weight.

Empty boardrooms, deserted hallways, backstage of a fucking conference, dingy bars, and now he could check another off his growing list of places they fucked…

Dark fucking alleys where both of them could get caught at any minute as Rhys drove himself into Katagawa’s pliant body, pumping his cock hard and fast and desperate into that tight warmth as he muffled their moans in a searing kiss.

He didn’t know why he let the annoying twink get so far under his skin, why he couldn’t get him out of his head either. Couldn’t help but think about those plush lips wrapped around his cock every time he was alone and couldn’t sleep. Thoughts driving him wild until he was fucking his own fist and moaning into his pillow, wound up so tight like a horny teenager.

Katagawa was an annoying little pissant and a thorn in Rhys’s side. A spoiled brat who just wanted to get in Rhys’s way.

But oh god did he feel like heaven right now.

So tight.

So fucking hot around his dick.

Rhys broke the kiss as he moaned loudly, fucking into Katagawa relentlessly.

He could feel Katagawa’s fingers fisting in the material of his shirt, the other hand was in Rhys’s hair holding on tight. He thrust himself desperately down onto Rhys’s cock, moaning his name and sloppily brought their mouths back together.

The hand in Rhys’s hair slipped out, dropping down so Katagawa could fist his own cock with desperate tugs, and Rhys knew he was getting close.

Breaking the kiss again with a harsh tug of Katagawa’s lower lip between his teeth, Rhys growled, “Watch the clothes.”

Katagawa let out a breathless laugh, head thudding back against the wall as his orgasm hit. He gasped Rhys’s name as he came, body arching against Rhys. He spilled over his own hand, painting his own undershirt in white streaks.

Rhys cursed loudly as he felt Katagawa’s body spasming around him, hole clenching tight, and with a cry of his own, he came. His hips stuttered to a stop as he spilled deep inside Katagawa, moaning breathlessly, metal hand biting sharply into Katagawa’s thigh.

He took a moment to catch his breath, coming down from the high of release before Katagawa’s dead weight started becoming too much. He slipped out of the man before setting Katagawa back on his feet and stepped back, putting distance between him and the Maliwan exec.

Leaving the other leaning heavily back against the wall for support, Rhys wasted no time tucking himself back into his pants before hurriedly trying to make himself look more presentable. The nagging edge of shame was tugging at him like it always did after these trysts, but he pushed it aside with ease.

“We have to stop this,” Rhys said, like he said every time.

Katagawa chuckled, running his hand down his inner thigh. His fingers came back sticky with Rhys’s cum. “You can’t,” he replied cheekily, bringing his fingers to his lips. His pink tongue darted out, licking a path through the sticky substance before he slipped his fingers into his mouth, looking directly into Rhys’s eyes the entire time.

The retaliation died on Rhys’s tongue as he watched, mesmerized. He felt a shiver roll up his spine and he swore under his breath, quickly shaking his head as if that would clear his thoughts. “What makes you think that?” he replied with a scowl, tearing his eyes away.

“You need me,” Katagawa replied matter-of-factly, a smug smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Rhys snorted, checking over his clothes for any evidence of what they had just done. “You’re delusional,” he finally replied, “I don’t _need_ you.”

“That’s why you keep coming back,” Katagawa said, pushing himself away from the wall. He grabbed Rhys by the tie, pulling him closer. “You _crave_ me.”

An incredulous laugh slipped from Rhys’s lips. He instantly backed Katagawa back up against the wall, mindful of the mess still on the man’s shirt. Roughly taking Katagawa’s chin in his flesh hand, he turned the man’s face, barring his already abused throat. Rhys bit down harshly, drawing a moan out of Katagawa before he sucked roughly, forcing the skin to bruise. His tongue swiped a wet trail up to Katagawa’s ear.

“You’re a toy for when I’m horny and need a tight ass,” Rhys purred in Katagawa’s ear, metal hand roughly squeezing the man’s still bare ass. “You need _me_.”

Katagawa’s lips broke out into a wide grin as he shuddered visibly. “You say such sweet things. Call me later?”

With a roll of his eyes, Rhys pulled away and turned toward the mouth of the alley, straightening his clothes once again. “Put some pants on and get out of here,” he called behind him, already walking away. “I’ll call you when I feel like it.”

He heard Katagawa chuckling behind him. They both knew Rhys would be making that call. Rhys could deny it all he wanted. Katagawa was a drug, the promise of dirty, violent sex. Of relief after a long day. An escape from playing the good guy.

And Rhys…?

Rhys was addicted.


End file.
